Methane production from municipal refuse represents a source of energy which is rapidly developing but which remains underutilized at the present time. One of the problems contributing to its underutilization is the small amount of methane which is typically collected relative to the methane generation potential of the refuse.
The present invention provides a method of increasing methane production in a landfill to increase the productivity of existing gas recovery systems or to make the installation of a gas extraction system more attractive in landfills which previously did not produce enough gas to justify the expense of a gas recovery system. Thus, by increasing methane production in a landfill in this manner, gas generated can (1) be placed into an environmentally acceptable end-product, (2) generate revenue for the landfill owner, and (3) encourage the reuse of sludge in a beneficial manner. For instance, the increased methane production can be used as an energy source.